The Golden Winter
by XSnow.WhiteX
Summary: Ritsuka x OC. Lifeless. Compared to Loveless, is that even more terrible of a name? Can Ritsuka Aoyagi, who's real name is Loveless, love this girl to bring life back into her? Even if her name is Lifeless? Or will she slip between his fingers?


_Konnichiwa! I'm Silence-chan, and I am here to explain to you the basics of this fan-fiction. _

_First of all, some things are going to be different; in other words, there is no Soubi. (It's not that I don't like Soubi, or them together, but I made my character for Ritsuka...) This is a Ritsuka x OC story, meaning its Ritsuka and my original character that shall be in love. _

_Besides Soubi not coming in, everything else will be the same. (Or at least I'll try to keep it that way.) I have seen all of the Anime, and am in the process of reading the manga, seeing as there are differences. (The Manga seems to have more funny/cute scenes it in.) _

_For any of those who are mad that I have "ruined a completely perfect couple," please, do not continue reading from here, nor do I need you to message me and tell me how much of a loser, or what ever, you __**think**__ I am, because honestly, if you cant take someone else's way of thinking, and only understand your own, then, as Ritsuka told yuiko, You're an idiot if you only think about your own opinion, even though you can understands others opinions, but you're an even bigger idiot if you can't understand and respect other's opinions, whether they are different from yours or not. Cause honestly, I do like Soubi and Ritsuka together, I just want to do it my way. Seeing as I made my character up for Ritsuka, so deal._

It had been four years now since the death of Seimei, and two years since our main character, Aoyagi Ritsuka met his friends Yuiko, Yayoi, and Ms. Shinonome Hitomi.

It was now the beginning of freshman year for Ritsuka, Yayoi, and Yuiko, and though Ms. Shinonome is still a sixth grade teacher, they still keep in touch and visit as much as they can. This year was thought to start out like any year before that; finding friends, going on with the year, but this year was different.

Ritsuka-kun had a visitor today, one that would change his life forever.

The final bell rang, releasing the students from school and started meeting up to walk each other home.

Ritsuka slowly walked to the back entrance to meet Yayoi and Yuiko to head home, but to day seemed a bit different.

The wind blew eerily as Ritsuka looked around, trying to find the reason for the eerie atmosphere to find the play ground for the elementary school next door.

A girl sat silently on the swings, staring off into space with a very expressionless face.

Ritsuka blinked; he was entranced by this girl; long black hair blowing in the wind, her dull green eyes, her pallor skin, but especially the beauty of her face; Porcelain doll like in everyway including the expressionless face.

She slowly turned her head and looked to him, blinking slowly.

"Aoyagi Ritsuka." She spoke directly and Ritsuka was startled to find she knew his name.

"Who are you?" Ritsuka became suspicious.

"I am Satoshi." She stood up and started over to him. "But you may call me Sati."

Ritsuka took a step back, glaring to her.

"How do you know me?"

She stopped when he retreated a bit.

"Through Septimal moon."

Ritsuka's eyes widened.

"Did you know Seimei?" He took a step closer to her this time.

Sati nodded.

"Hai. I knew your brother. I also knew his fighter unit, Soubi. My master knew them both well: team Beloved."

Ritsuka blinked, slightly confused.

"You know my brother's real name?"

Sati nodded again.

"Hai. And I know yours."

Ritsuka stared at her in both shock and confusion.

"Mine?"

"Hai. You are Loveless."

"That's a horrible name."

"Better than lifeless."

"And who owns that name?"

"I do."

Everything went silent as Ritsuka looked to her.

"Where your friends with Seimei?"

Sati nodded.

"Hai. So was my Sacrifice, Tai."

"Sacrifice?" Ritsuka was very confused.

"You'll understand soon enough." Sati walked over to him completely. "Ritsuka, I am the lifeless fighter unit. I have been ordered to protect you from Septimal moon. I am now yours to control."

"Control? What are you talking about?" He was starting to get angry at all her confusing talk.

"You'll find out soon enough."

It went silent once more as Ritsuka leaned against the wall, looking down to the floor.

"Do you want to make memories with me?" He asked, looking to Sati's still emotionless face.

"Hai. If Ritsuka wishes it."

Ritsuka smiled slightly before getting off the wall and started towards the park with Sati following behind.

Pictures, many upon many pictures, though Ritsuka smiled, Sati did not.

Ritsuka sat at a table, looking through all the memories he had created with Sati as Sati sat across from him.

"How come you don't smile, Sati?" Ritsuka looked up to her.

"I am lifeless. There is nothing within me to help show emotion. It is winter in my soul, and always will be."

Ritsuka blinked, looking to her. How morbid she was.

Sati suddenly blinked, her ears flattening out on her head.

"Something wrong, Sati?"

"Another fighter unit is near by. We just made contact."

"Nani? What is all this talk about Sacrifices and fighter units?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka growled, irritated with that repeated response.

"Stop saying that and tell me!"

"Is that an order?"

"No! Just tell me!"

Sati didn't reply she just stood up, letting her wind blow in the wind as she stared out into the woods of the park.

"Sati?"

"They've made contact." She turned her head, looking to Ritsuka.

That's when two people walked out from the forest, one with green hair; a boy, and the other with Magenta hair; the girl.

The girl blinked as she looked to Sati.

"Lifeless? I thought you died alone with Tai! So you're serving under Loveless now!? That's sickening!"

Sati stayed silent, just staring at them.

The girl growled, slightly intimidated by Sati's emotionless stare.

"I declare a word spell battle!" The girl yelled. Sati then pulled Ritsuka close to her. He blinked confusedly as she did.

"I accept. Begin, Auto-mode, systems engage."

The girl growled.

"Auto-mode!? You mock me!" She began to throw her first attack. "Rip! Tear!"

Magic swiftly flew at Sati and Ritsuka.

"Full defense. Your spell cannot touch me."

"Rip! Tear! Destroy!" More Magic flew at them, but did not touch.

"Should I attack now? Your sacrifice will get all damage if I do."

The girl stayed silent as she looked to Sati, hesitating her move.

"Ai! Dont hesitate! Just attack! Of course I'll get all damage, I'm your sacrifice." The green headed boy spoke and Ai, the magenta haired girl nodded.

Sati's eyes traveled to Ritsuka to find him staring in shock and confusion.

She gently placed her finger under his chin and looked up into his eyes gently.

"Ritsuka, Kiss me."

"Eh!?" Ritsuka blinked, looking at her like she was nuts, but before he could move, she placed her lips against him, almost seeming to drain him of physical strength.

His eyes closed, letting the kiss overwhelm his senses. She then pulled away, looking back to the two enemies.

"Pierce thy enemy. Leave them holes in which to fill. Needles."

Sati's hair blew roughly in the wind as it picked up and she held out her hand, that's when silver needles shot out at the two.

"Defense!" Ai cried, trying to protect the two of them.

"Useless. Break through, pop the protective bubble." And with that, Sati's needles broke through their defense and hit them, causing chains to appear on the boy.

"Midori!" Ai cried.

"Retreat." Sati spoke.

Ai blinked, looking to her in shock.

"Nani!? You're giving up!?"

"Leave to safety. Be carried away like little birds."

"Little birds?" Ai was confused, but at that moment, the chain disappeared as the ground under them began to glow.

"What!? Satoshi!" And with that, they were gone.

"Wh-what happened?! Sati! Tell me what's going on!" Ritsuka was now irritated with not understanding.

"Is that an order?"

"Yes! That's an order!"

Sati nodded slightly.

"Fine."

[To be continued.


End file.
